Memories of a broken shadow
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: What is a fate worse than death? To Robin it is being denied peace and having to remember losing the most precious things in his life...his friends. Please read and review


Memories of a broken shadow

A slight breeze blew through the city making pieces of trash blow about in it. The city was dark, there was no more light left in it, the city seemed to be dead. All of the buildings lay in ruins destroyed years ago, the only structure that remained was a large T shaped tower. The tower was destroyed but it still stood tall in the night, but it was empty it was dead like everything else in the city. However not everything in the city was dead a lone figure, his face covered by the hood of his jacket, walked through the darkness and headed towards the ruined tower.

"It's been a while" he said in a sad tone as he approached the door and placed his hand on the locking mechanism.

"Wel…e to Tit….ower" said a broken voice as the door slowly creaked open. The figure entered the tower and looked around him at the destruction. He sighed as he walked towards a bathroom and slowly pushed the door open.

"So many memories" he smiled as he entered the dark room and walked over to a mirror it was covered in dust, pieces lying on the counter he barely saw his reflection in it. He looked at himself and barely recognised the face he saw, his face was blank, almost emotionless except for a single tear that creped slowly from beneath his mask.

"I miss them" he said sadly as he closed his eyes, trying to remember their faces their voices. He slowly opened his eyes to a very different scene. He knew at once where he was, it was a memory from before all this happened, from before the accident. The bathroom looked brand new, there was no dust on the walls, the mirror was intact and reflected the light onto his face. The light felt warm to his skin, he closed his eyes and allowed the light to bath his skin in warmth. He was awoken by a loud knocking on the door.

* * *

"Come on Robin you've been in there all day!" yelled a stressed voice from the other side of the door. Robin recognised the voice and smiled slightly.

"Two things Beast Boy, one it's only noon and two good morning to you to" Robin replied in a cheerful voice as he dried his face with a warm towel.

"You know what I meant" yelled Beast Boy as he backed away from the door and transformed into a green bull. He snorted once before he charged directly at the door. As he reached the door Robin opened it and nearly got impaled on the bulls horns.

"Watch it" he smiled as he jumped over Beast Boy, who crashed into the far wall.

"About time" Beast Boy said dizzily as he transformed back to his human form and shook his head, "Yo stay here I wanna tell you something" Beast Boy smiled as he closed the door.

"Sure" smiled Robin as he leant against the wall and closed his eyes. He thought about a lot things while he waited for Beast Boy to finish, he thought about his friends, his deceased family and his life in general. Beast Boy finally came out of the bathroom and engaged in a conversation with Robin.

"Ok dude I have a joke that'll make you wet your pants" Beast Boy said excitedly as he tried to contain his own laughter.

"I doubt it Beast Boy" sighed Robin as he opened his eyes and looked at the green shape shifter.

"Ok dude the joke is this" Beast Boy began, but his voice trailed off as the scene faded away into darkness.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and found himself back in the destroyed bathroom.

"You where right Beast Boy that was a pretty good joke" smiled Robin as he left the bathroom and walked around his former home. Each room he entered triggered a painful memory of the days before the accident. But the most painful memory came from when ever he entered Raven's room.

"I miss you so much" he said softly as he closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall onto the dusty ground.

"Robin what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him.

* * *

"Looking for you" smiled Robin as he opened his eyes and looked at Raven, who was smiling at him. The dim candle light of her room made her look even more beautiful in his eyes.

"I'm sure you where" smiled Raven as she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Robin just smiled as he swayed her gently in her arms and watched her close her eyes and relax in his grip.

"Raven I have something to ask you" smiled Robin as he let go of her and took a step away from her.

"What?" asked Raven as she looked at her boyfriend in confusion. She nearly fell over as Robin dropped down to one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

"Raven will you marry me?" asked Robin as he opened the box and revealed a small diamond ring, he didn't even notice her lamp and pillows suddenly explode.

"Ohh Robin of course I'll marry you" smiled Raven as she threw herself at him and knocked him to the floor. Robin just smiled as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips. The scene slowly began to fade away as they both stood up and left the room.

* * *

"I still kept my promise Raven, I never stopped loving you" whispered Robin as he opened his eyes and looked down at his finger, the simple gold ring was still on his finger. He never took it off it helped to remind him of his past. Robin wiped away his tears and walked over to her bed, he smiled gently as he remembered waking up next to her every morning and smelling her hair.

"Let my nightmare end" he prayed as he pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at his heart, "I'm coming you guys" he said as he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A gun shot was heard throughout the city for a brief moment before silence once again took over. Robin sighed as he stood back up and looked down at his new gun shot wound.

"Please God let me die!" he cried as he threw his gun against the wall and dropped to his knees, "Why must I continue to walk this world?"

He reluctantly left the Tower and looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I'll see you all again someday" he whispered into the night as he walked into the city. He was a broken shadow in a world of light, forever searching or peace.


End file.
